Touch My Body, But Not My Soul
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Lelouch is a genius doctor, who creates an android named Rolo in order to harvest his regenerating organs to save his little sister. Suzaku is the soldier who owes his mobility to Lelouch and must pay off his debt with his body. Both Rolo and Suzaku have fallen for the quirky yet anti-social doctor, but neither can hold his attention like Nunnally does. LuluSuza, LuluRolo. Yaoi


Hello this is Simply Hopeless a.k.a. Assassin's Kiss here and I really hope you enjoy this story. I know, I know, I have three other Code Geass stories you want updated, especially the kitty one. But I promised myself if I didn't finish and update this story today then I'd wait until my birthday which is next year, in May. That's like five and a half months away and who wants that? So show me I didn't make a bad choice putting this up now on Friday the 13th by telling me what you like about it and what more do you want to see. I don't own Code Geass or Touch me Body by Flo Rida.

This is LuluSuza, LuluRolo and there might even be some SuzaRolo in the mix. But Lelouch, despite his wimpy appearance, will be seme because there honestly aren't enough seme Lelouch's. He screams seme with his take charge, sadistic, masterminding self... He just doesn't look it sometimes. Especially when he's done up in drag. Better he look like his mother than father. But whatever, there aren't that many true LuluSuza and so since I can't find many, I'll create it and hopefully you'll enjoy it and tell me what you like about it XP

**Touch My Body, But Not My Soul**

'_If you like my body__  
__Touch me, touch me, touch me, ta-touch me__[2x] Touch me, touch me, touch me, ta-touch me'_

The robotic lyrics came blaring through the loudspeakers of the lab as a sun-kissed teen with curly, toffee-colored hair and eyes the color of polished jade sitting underwater, attempted a continuous rep of chin-ups with barely a pause for a breather.

'_Heyyy I like it when you tellin' me to keep in touch,__  
__All over your body rub it like good luck,__  
__Never stand up shawty keep me doin' too much,__  
__Hands where they oughtta be unleash that stunt,__  
__And no apology so please don't fuss,__'_

His biceps bulged and his abs rippled, as sinewy muscles moved flawlessly like a well oiled machine under his Under Armour short sleeve compression shirt. Sweat soaked the navy blue skin tight shirt until it was almost black in some parts. The determined teen could even taste the saltiness of his labor on his lips. But he only cave pause in his movements to wipe the sweat that beaded his forehead and practically drenched his hair, on his short sleeve before he pressed on, firmly ignoring the bluenette's protests.

"Suzaku, please, you need to rest. You've been at this for more than thirty minutes," insisted a woman in a white lab coat. She held an offering of what appeared to be mint-green onigiri that must have been the younger male's snack. But he had refused to listen to her in favor of pouring himself into his work and his music. He wasn't going to recover from rehab and get back to what he knew what to do if he allowed idleness to come dressed in the form of a lab assistant.

'_Quicksand quality, its goin' down pretty ruff,__  
__Brand new ... all about that rush,__  
__Keep tellin me to fill it, its just my luck,__  
__Imma help you make that movie,__  
__Get on my top cause' I like my duty,__  
__Get it involved nevermind the goopies,__  
__She a dawg so I let her be snoopy,__  
__Round of applause make it drop like a oozie__  
__...cute like suzy__  
__Send her to the top with a coofie__  
__you momma just gave me a call I hear you I heard you say__  
__Touch me baby, to—'_

"Hey, who touched my… Dr. L…Lloyd, wasn't expecting you yet," spluttered the brunette. He quickly lowered himself unsteadily into the wheelchair waiting below him. Then with a quick wipe of his forehead and hands with the towel, sitting against a counter, and a swig of his Gatoraide he made his way to the pale man. His smile was wide and eager, despite his hands awkwardly steering himself around the counter and towards the awaiting doctor.

This bespectacled man had saved him when he thought he was going to be a washed-out soldier at seventeen after losing his leg during combat. He had helped save a friend from stepping on a land mine but in the ensuing explosion a piece of shrapnel embedded itself in his leg and he had to have the poor thing amputee in order to save it from the infection that came after a poorly done surgery and neglect.

Suzaku was sure that he was going to spend his life moving from wheelchairs to crutches with smatterings of both sympathetic and curious looks given to his missing limb. He wasn't the brightest light bulb so he hadn't really planned on going to college. But he had been a genius when it came to combat and clearly Dr. Lloyd had seen something in him that was redeemable enough not to put him behind a desk pushing papers and collecting disability check.

"Ah, Sir Kururugi, I would like you to meet Dr. Lelouch. He's a tinkerer of sorts. He's not into military development like myself. But because you are a special case I wanted to bring him along to our team," said the glassing wearing doctor. He was as slim as he was tall and given to smiling at the most whimsical thing, but he was brilliant and very protective of his pet projects. So if he was willing to bring this Dr. Lelouch into the mix, Suzaku knew he had to be good.

"Hi, Doc. My name's Suzak—" The brunette began amiably, offering up his hand to shake when he froze at the simple order barked at him.

"Strip," Dr. Lelouch instructed. He was a dark-haired beauty that looked just as scrawny and week as Dr. Llyod. Suzaku almost suspected all lab monkeys were kind of on the wimpy side. But he had never seen someone like this dark-haired beauty who demanded him to strip with such a bored look on his lovely face.

"Ex…Excuse?" choked out Suzaku. Maybe the soldier had heard him wrong. He looked down at his attire and although he was sweaty and a little dirty he was still presentable enough not to strip down and change.

"I won't repeat myself," the doctor said, frowning in disapproval. He folded his slim arms over his thin chest and waited impatiently for him to do it as if he had spent most his life barking out orders and seeing them quickly performed.

Before Suzaku could even question or defend himself against the remark, he found Dr. Lloyd speaking up as well. "It would do well to listen to him. He came as a favor to me. But he doesn't like to be taken from his research for long," he gently instructed Suzaku. And then as an aside to Lelouch, "Congratulations, I hear that your pet android ROLO has garnered quite a lot of attention in the medical world. That in your strides to help your sister in her recovery from acute promyelocytic leukemia you have managed to leaps ahead of simple in vitro fertilization and inhumanness behind such actions.

"I don't care what those medical geezers think of ROLO and I refuse to have my brother Schneizel dirty his hands in my project. My work is a selfish act to keep Nunnally beside me for as long as I have breath in my body. I've devoted myself to the human body and the regenerating process of organs and parts in certain organisms," he began hotly. He then began the process of unbuttoning Suzaku's pants as if the brunette was too deaf and dumb to do it himself even though he was perfectly capable of doing several chin-ups when he walked into the spacious lab.

"Lift please," Dr. Lelouch instructed clinically. As soon as the stunned brunette hoisted himself up high enough to free his ass from the chair, the doctor continued, even as he continued to devastate Suzaku of his pants. "Honestly, it's exquisite how snugly the skin wraps around such taut muscles, moving seamlessly like ripples of water in a pond," he murmured, almost flushed by the very image.

"Are you coming on to me?" Suzaku had to ask because currently the beautiful doctor had his slim fingers stroking his thighs as he started to describe what he liked about the body.

"With Lelouch he never comes on to people. He's practically asexual. The only person he's interested in is his latest project ROLO and of course his little sister, Nunnally," Lloyd said off-handedly. He gave the raven a friendly smack on the back of his head only to be met with a loathsome violet-eyed glare, and a tightening of already thin lips.

"Not in that way, Pudding-Prince," sighed out Lelouch, swatting the scientist's hand away as if he was some annoying fly. Realizing how close he was to the sweaty ex-soldier he took a generous step backwards but not before he victoriously tugged Suzaku's pants legs down to his feet. "I was touching you, Suzaku, was it? I was touching you to familiarize myself with the muscle and tissue of both your whole leg and the amputee one," he huffed as if any other answer would be ludicrous.

"Of course he wouldn't look at you in that way. Even if he was groping every single part of you it still wouldn't mean a come on from him. He has that much of a major sister complex that anyone else are subjects for his experimentation," Lloyld chirped up, nonplussed by the rebuff. Quite frankly it wouldn't be much fun to be around Lelouch if the raven haired scientist didn't remain his prickly, inverted yet cute self that took the Earl's special brand of annoyance to get a rise out of him.

"Which I'm not ashamed about in the least, Pudding-Prince," quipped the good doctor, his lips curling up in the barest of smiles.

"Why does he keep calling you pudding prince?" Suzaku asked perplexed. It was obvious to anyone that although it was clear that the newcomer was highly annoyed by his boss Lloyd, there was a familiarity about the odd pair that was born from close companionship and respect for one another.

Lelouch snorted, but refused to comment as he ghosted lily white digits up whisky colored skin again to knead and feel at the stump that Suzaku was left with. He licked his lips as he felt the muscles twitch in response to the beautiful doctor's feather light touches. But when it looked like Doctor Lloyd wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Lelouch finally stepped in. "It's because he's obsessed with pudding," he said with a shrug and a pat of acceptance to the stump.

"Well that's because pudding isn't just something good to eat. The thing about pudding is that you can put it all over your body. It's good in the bath or the shower. Feel how soft and supple my skin is," Doctor Lloyd insisted, thrusting his hand in Lelouch's face. The man soon pouted afterwards when he was once again swatted away.

"May I ask you another question?" Suzaku asked, slightly flushed by the fact that he was talking to this breath-taking man in only his briefs, his tight muscle shirt and his pants down his ankles.

"Aren't you already?" humphed Doctor Lelouch. He stood up straight and crossed his arms against his chest before grudgingly giving him a nod to continue his questioning.

"Well, I was curious about the ears. Why do you have them on you?" he wondered aloud. His jade eyes automatically traveling up to the swiveling, jet black ears, which seemed to perk up at the mentioning of it.

"Wha? Oh, these," said Lelouch, slightly flustered for what seemed the first time. A small smile played on his lips as a faint blush tainted pale cheeks. Carefully he fingered one and it twitched in his hand at the attention given it. "These are listening devices. Although I'm riveted by the human form, even I must admit that our human capabilities are sorely limited in certain departments such as hearing and sight. But with these we can extend our senses almost exponentially with the hearing of a cat or the smell senses of a dog.

"And your cat tail? What does that do?"

Gently slender fingers tugged and a black tail peeked out timidly nod 'hello'.

"It's good for balance and reaching things that are hard to reach," he almost mumbled. He didn't want to admit it seemed foolish to have the cat ears and not the tail to go with it. "If you aren't willing to devote yourself to your craft then you aren't capable of making true strides in the science field. But forget about that. Pudding-Prince I think I can use him. It's a shame he lost his leg but I can create a prostetic that could feel just as good as a real one. Only problem is we'll have to reopen the leg so I can connect the nerve endings to the synthetic on—" Lelouch began comfortably with his technical jargon when he realized his wrist watch was blinking.

"Damn it not again!"

"Doctor Rakshata?" Lloyd questioned, as Lelouch started his hasty departure with barely a wave given to anyone in 'goodbye'. He knew the watch for an alarm system that he created for Lelouch to alert the doctor when someone was tampering with one of his experiments.

"Stupid Rakshata has a way of stealing my property to 'improve them'," the raven-haired teen explained with a grimace. His cat tail stood up ruler straight as the others quickly followed quickly behind the harassed doctor.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Suzaku questioned innocently.

"Weaponizing a human android that I'm cultivating to replace the failing organs of my ill sister is not a 'good thing', Sergeant Kururugi!" Lelouch practically hissed, rounding on his feet to jab a finger accusingly at the brunette as if he was in on it too. Then he was gone, quickly moving towards the exit with a flutter of his lab coat, his mouth muttering out numbers to his wrist watch to activate the failsafe.

"So that's the guy who's going to get me back in action?" Suzaku asked after eyeing the exit and the crazy cat doctor who disappeared behind it.

"Well only if you want the best."


End file.
